1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of decoding fetched scene and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, and more particularly, to a method of decoding a fetched scene on an encoded dotmap and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of illustrating how grid dots of an encoded dotmap are used for indicating orientation of a scene 1, which covers a plurality of encoded blocks on the encoded dotmap. As shown in FIG. 1, there are four encoded blocks sectored by a first grid virtual line X and a second virtual grid line Y, where the first virtual grid line X is parallel to a first coordinate axis on the encoded dotmap, and the second virtual grid line Y is parallel to a second coordinate axis on the encoded dotmap. Note that the first virtual grid line X and the second virtual grid line Y are orthogonal to each other since the first coordinate axis and the second coordinate axis on the encoded dotmap are orthogonal to each other. A center physical grid dot 11 is located at an intersection of the first virtual grid line X and the second virtual grid line Y. A direction indicating grid dot 12 is located immediately adjacent to the center physical grid dot 11, and cooperates with the center physical grid dot 11 for indicating an orientation of the encoded dotmap. A first plurality of grid dots 13 spaced with an equal distance are aligned along the first virtual grid line X. The center physical grid dot 11, the direction indicating grid dot 12, and the first plurality of grid dots 13 are collinear along and overlapped by the first virtual grid line X. A second plurality of grid dots 14 spaced with the same equal distance are aligned along the second virtual grid line Y. The center physical grid dot 11 and the second plurality of grid dots 14 are collinear along and overlapped by the second virtual grid line Y. A plurality of data dots 15 are used for indicating information related to the encoded block having the plurality of data dots 15. Note that each of the plurality of data dots 15 cannot be collinear with any grid dots overlapped by either one of the first virtual grid line X or the second virtual grid line Y, i.e., each of the plurality of data dots 15 is not overlapped with either one of the first virtual grid line X or the second virtual grid line Y, so that each data dot 15 can be differentiated from the grid dots, which act as boundaries of the sectored encoded blocks, on the first virtual grid line X or the second virtual grid line Y.
As can be observed from FIG. 1, each time when the scene 1 is fetched on the encoded dotmap, orientation of the fetched scene 1 has to be recognized first so as to recognize encoded blocks covered by the fetched scene 1. The orientation of the fetched scene 1 is recognized according to orientation of the encoded blocks covered by the fetched scene 1, where orientation of each the encoded block is recognized according to a direction indicated from the center physical grid dot 11 to the direction indicating grid dot 12, i.e., the orientation of each the encoded block may be indicated by a combination of the center physical grid dot 11 and the direction indicating grid dot 12. Note that both the center physical grid dot 11 and the direction indicating grid dot 12 may have different characteristics in shape, color, size, or vein with other grid dots in the same encoded block so that the orientation of the encoded block may be determined quickly, though both the center physical grid dot 11 and the direction indicating grid dot 12 may also be staring and become easily recognized by naked eyes as a price because of the different characteristics. Note that in each encoded block covered by the scene 1, both the center physical grid dot 11 and the direction indicating grid dot 12 occupy same immediately adjacent locations.